1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical vibration insulator having bracket. Particularly, this invention relates to the construction of a cylindrical vibration insulator having bracket that is easy to manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cylindrical vibration insulators are described in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 61-248931 and 62-110037, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,653.
One such conventional cylindrical vibration insulator having bracket, shown in FIG. 1, comprises a metal cylindrical member 16 and a base portion 18 which is joined to under side of the cylindrical member 16. The base portion 18 is formed by bending two legs into U-shape in cross-section, and the curved surface of each leg of base 18 is fixed to the circumferential surface of cylindrical member 16 by arc-welding. A vibration insulator bush 52 comprises an inner cylinder 12, a rubber member 14 that extends across the interior of cylinder 12 and an interior cylinder 10 that penetrates the middle of the rubber member 14. Cylinder 12 is force-fit to the cylindrical member 16.
However, since the cylindrical member 16 and the base portion 18 are produced separately and welded in assembly, problems such as product maintenance, location control or high cost arise, and there is a possibility that the cylindrical member 16 will deflect and the opening deform during welding of base portion 18.